


Not Always

by UndeadWithoutCoffee



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e12 Unnatural Habits, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadWithoutCoffee/pseuds/UndeadWithoutCoffee
Summary: Jack is rarely cruel. Yet it happened in 2x12.





	Not Always

**Author's Note:**

> Fix it to that scene at the end, sort of.
> 
> But somehow for me it did not fit how deliberately cruel Jack was to her earlier, so I wanted to do something about it.

Jack had been sitting in the car for nearly half an hour, the emotional turmoil of the past days weighing him down. His guilty conscience finally made his descision clear however. He would never be able to find any peace of mind unless he had the chance to apologise for his behavior. With a sigh he got up and out of the car and knocked quietly on the tinted glass next to the wooden entrance. Quietly enough to be ignored. But as he was about to turn away, Phryne opened the door.

"I thought you were with Rosie.", she said by way of greeting. She looked tired, devoid of her usual make-up, clothes and heels. To Jack she looked unnervingly vulnerable. 

"I was...Is it too late?", he replied, insecurity plain to see. 

"Never."

"I've never seen her like that before. She was in shock. She just needed some company.", he tried to explain, fumbling for words and fearing that he dug the hole he was sitting in deeper instead of making anything better. It almost relieved him when Phryne took pity on his rambling and yet he was not sure he deserved what she said about him.

"She needed you, Jack Robinson. The man who always does the right thing. The noble thing."

"Not always, Miss Fisher.", he said, looking down. He felt ashamed thinking back on what he had said to her earlier, feeling even more horrible than before she had praised him for being honourable towards his ex-wife when she needed him.

 

_"My father used to lock me in a cupboard to try and break my spirit."_

_"Clearly didn't leave you there long enough."_

 

He had no idea why he had said it. She had tried to hide her reaction but he had been able to see the flinch she tried to hide. It was true that he had been frustrated that day but that was no excuse to be cruel, not to anyone and certainly not to her! He had said once that he would never ask Phryne to change and yet he had mocked her about how her father should have tried harder to bring her to heel as a child. 

"I'm sorry Phryne. What I said earlier was unforgivable.", he said quietly, looking down at her. She seemed surprised now. Clearly this apology was not exactly what she had been expecting from him after he had moved closer while saying he was not always being as noble as she made him out to be. Yet it seemed as if he did the right thing, she gave his hand a squeeze before smiling up at him, albeit tiredly.

Just as he was about to consider what to do or say next, there were steps moving towards them and they quickly moved apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunt P. is still interrupting.
> 
> :P
> 
> Sorry. Not sorry.


End file.
